Reines's Apprentice
by BaconPi
Summary: In one world, he is the saviour of humanity. But in another world, he is just the hard-working apprentice of Reines El Melloi Archisorte. Cover image source: /namename saito/status/1127193842598309889


In one world, he is the Saviour of Humanity, Grand Master of Chaldea and many Servants.

"Ow..." An ebon haired, blue-eyed teen fell from a tall ladder in the grand library of the Clock tower. He reinforced just in time for him to not crack his neck.

"Ara ara, it's unlike you to be so careless, my disciple." A doll-like girl with blond hair and blue eyes chastised yet her tone is full of mirth and enjoyment.

"Don't worry, Shishou, it was just a slip, besides: I know you like seeing other people make painful faces, it's ok as long you're enjoying it." Ritsuka replied, dusting off his magus uniform.

In another world, he is Ritsuka Fujimaru, the talentless apprentice of Reines El Melloi Archisorte

Many magi in the Clock tower and her family was bewildered; such a talented magus such as her chose a no-name Asian like him to be her apprentice. As such it's conspired that he was nothing but a plaything for her to control at her own pleasure.

The truth is: despite his lacking talent in magic, his circuits are of high quality and is able to produce a regular output of 700 units of magical energy; 28 times more than the regular Magus. Such a discovery could not be ignored by Reines especially since he is a first generation Magus; someone who is the first of their family to become a Magus. Of course, if discovered, it would mean a sealing designation, so it was to his benefit that he is talentless at mage craft so that other Magi wouldn't think twice about him.

"Aren't you just a cheeky apprentice, you wouldn't mind if extra combat "lessons" were given hmm?" A slight hue of red on her cheeks, pleasure fills her as Ritsuka's face rapidly pales, maybe she also felt something else: happiness.

In another truth, the rumours weren't baseless: Reines did not entirely accept him as an apprentice just for research; It was also for her own desires too. One of Reines's greatest pleasures is to lead someone who by all rights should be overflowing with light, into committing a mistake that leads them off the correct path they should be heading; someone who is straight forward and honest like Ritsuka Fujimaru. By making him her apprentice, she has essentially done that: introducing him to the manipulative and cruel world of mage-craft.

"Now, come on and get that book, we will be having tea after this." Reines hurried, as Ritsuka stood up and quickly scaled the ladder once more; with greater precision and efficiency this time.

She turns around and walks to her personal tea room in her workshop assured that her apprentice will catch up soon. Pondering in her own thoughts; it has been nearly half a year since she accepted him as an apprentice, it'd soon be time for her to experiment on him for ways to transfer his incredible amounts of Mana; whether it's into spells or mystic code or maybe...her.

Her face heats up at the thought of that, it was not an unpleasant idea; it would be a great way to refill her mana and practice making the future generations of Archisorte. She has no doubts for herself, even once brought the subject on with her own step-brother, Waver Velvet; although it was more for seeing how he would react.

But for the first time in her life, she wonders if Ritsuka will ever accept her.

After all, she has a bad personality; the complete opposite of her apprentice.

'Maybe this was a bad idea after all? I suppose I'll teach him the basics of transferring mana and tease him about it.'' she thought as she opens the door to her grandeur tea room with warm colours of browns and orange; only to find Ritsuka already sitting at the table with a prepared tea set.

"Ah, you're finally here Shishou." He greeted, smiling as he pours some tea into the cup.

"Wha...how did you get here before me?" her surprise filled her voice; she has never been one-upped like this by her apprentice.

"Oh, I saw you on the way back and was going to call you but Trimmau asked me not to disturb you." He answered as the blob of mercury on the ground transforms into a maid-like figure.

"You were in deep thought, Master." Trimmau spoke with her metallic voice.

Reines glared at the maid, another one of those irritating functions that her brother installed.

Clearing her throat, she sat down and drank the freshly made tea. "I see that your tea-making skills haven't receded since you became a Magus."

"How could I? Half the reason I've become one in the first place is that you wanted someone to make you tea." Ritsuka laughed, he doesn't know what was so special about his tea; he just made it the way he taught himself.

"Technique and craftsmanship is an important part of mage-craft, and you, my apprentice; have a certain skill that is useful to being a good mage: being able to come up with your own methods and excel at them." Reines smiled proudly while taking another sip of her tea. No matter how impossible the task is; he would always find a way to solve it with minimal guidance while persevering the whole way; no matter how long it took.

"With that attitude of yours, my apprentice, you shall be a great mage one day and I'm proud of you; no matter how talentless you are right now."

Ritsuka smiles wide, her heart soars just by looking at his expression.

"Thank you Shishou, I won't disappoint you."

"Of course." Reines replied haughtily, although her blushing face says otherwise.

'Ah~, it's that smile of his again, I can't get used to it no matter how much I've seen it' Seeing him smile is comparable to seeing his face in pain and she is still debating which one is superior.

A comfortable silence ensues, just the two of them drinking tea.

"Shishou, I want to tell you something." Ritsuka broke the silence, his face serious.

"Oh? Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind." That's one face she rarely saw; one reserved for the most difficult of challenges she had given him.

"I've skimmed through the book that you tasked me to get: 'The theory and application of transferring Od into magical and biological objects'. I assume that would be the topic of our next lesson?" He said, his stern face still stares unblinkingly at Reines.

She almost spits out her tea when she heard him said those words.

"Y-yes, that would be our next lesson, we would start by transferring Od into mystic codes." By now she is sweating buckets while trying to keep her cool; she can feel her face making strange expressions: her tongue is licking her lips while her eyes shot left and right as if trying to find a non-existent opponent.

"I see; I'll assume we'll end the topic by performing the ritual stated in the biological application section of the book?" He asked, still staring at the weird look on his teacher's face.

"Well, I w-wouldn't go that far, but we'll at least cover the theory on it if you are interested."

"Liar, Shishou is always nothing but thorough in every topic, exploring the nooks and crannies for every application; no matter if I could or could not perform it." His blunt call out on her bluff made her flinch.

"So..." he stood up and kneeled beside her. Reines's surprise was shown clearly as she faced him.

"I know this is sudden, but I always had feelings for you; ever since you walked into that tea shop on that day. And if we're going to do the ritual, I want to make it clear."

"I love you, Reines El Melloi Archisorte." His confession was straight-forward as it was ever going to get.

Her face falls into a passive look, only for her to give a smug smile; In her panic mode, she has defaulted into deflecting his confession.

"Ah, my dear naive apprentice, didn't you know? All I want is that pretty little face of yours to suffer and nothing else; you were always just a plaything to me." She places her hand on top of her cheeks as Ritsuka's determined face slowly turns into a sad frown.

"Even myself is bothered by such a troublesome nature, you really should give up your affection for me; after all, we're just..." Before she could finish her sentence; Trimmau turns into her maid form.

"Dopamine levels reaching critical mass, engaging psycho-analysis broadcast." Her metallic voice announces.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MY DEAR APPRENTICE! But please show me that face of suffering to selfish me for a little more, I'll compensate you later... "Out from Trimmau's 'mouth' came Reines's thoughts with her voice. Both Ritsuka and Reines were left stunned with their mouth gaping; with Reines's face much redder.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun with him later; Tie him up? Tease and reward him? Maybe even let him..." a wind blade cleaves towards Trimmau as it is sliced into two but quickly reformed.

"_FERVOR, MEI SANGUIS! FERVOR, MEI SANGUIS!_" Tears well up in her now ruby red eyes as she screams while she desperately tries to stop Trimmau from spilling her inner desires.

"This process cannot be interrupted; it will end in ten minutes." Reines pales as she hears the respond from the maid. 'Ten minutes?! It is more than enough time to expose all my secrets!'

"RITSUKA HELP ME SHUT THIS THING UP!" She commanded Ritsuka who was still in his stunned state.

"Ah! Yes, Shishou!" Ritsuka snaps out of his daze and fired several Gandr shots only to have no effect as it bounces off the maid.

"I hope my apprentice comes by, I already miss him." Trimmau revealed as it absorbed a water blade.

"Did I say too much? Hope I didn't hurt his feelings." It says as a huge gust of wind blows it away only for it to split into multiple parts.

"IM GOING TO MAKE SURE MY BROTHER WISH THAT HE NEVER LIVED." Reines screams in frustration as she threw spells after spells at Trimmau only to have no effect.

* * *

Waver Velvet who was having a smoke in his office suddenly shivered and fell out of his chair.

"Teacher! Are you okay?!" Gray ran towards him, concerned at his teacher reaction.

"G-Gray, prepare my will." His face pale, a look of death in his eyes.

"Why?! What is wrong?! Is someone cursing you?!" Gray alarmed as she readies her scythe to run after whoever was hurting her teacher.

"N-no, at least not yet, I have a forbidding feeling that I have unknowingly angered someone that I should never have." He shivered once more; that feeling of death only increased over time.

"What?" Gray head tilts in confusion.

* * *

After ten minutes of divulging every secret Reines had, Trimmau finally restored to its inactive state. Standing in her workshop outside of her ruined tea room, she waits for her apprentice to clean the place for repairs.

"...How am I ever going to face my apprentice after this." Reines covered her face in shame, within 10 minutes, all her deepest, darkest thoughts have been revealed to him.

While she was lamenting, the door of the tea room opened for her apprentice to approach her.

"Excuse me, Shishou." He heard him said, as she felt a warm embrace. Surprise fills her; why isn't he staying away from her?

"Truth be told, I'm glad that Trimmau went haywire; now I know Shishou's feelings towards me are genuine and my love is not one-sided." He whispers into Reines's ears as she shudders.

Reines took a deep breath into his mage coat, enjoying the warmth of the hug. It's the first time she felt anything like this.

'He smells of tea leaves and herbs.' A pleasant smell unlike what she was expecting.

"You know, I'm a selfish girl right?" She mumbles into his chest, so far he has all but accommodated all of her desires but she wonders how much would he take.

"Yeah, knew that since day one and I'm willing to fulfil more ." The memory of her demanding him to be her private server in the tea shop came to his mind.

"My sadistic personality is a problem..." she looks up to see Ritsuka's face smiling at her.

"If it's only me, I can deal with that." He laughs as he places her forehead on top of hers.

That was too much for Reines as her mental restrain collapses. Wanting nothing but to love her apprentice to the best of her abilities.

"Then..." She pulls her head back, only to lock his lips; forcing her tongue through and entwining with his. She moans as she felt his tongue moves hers; for her first kiss, it's rather intense.

After a minute, they separate leaving them to breathe deeply while a trail of saliva is left where they were once connected, Reines licks her lips to capture the remaining liquid.

"Shishou..." he gulps; she is looking unbelievably sexy right now.

"Let's begin our lesson..." She pushes him down, devouring his mouth while stripping themselves of their clothes.

On that day, in that workshop, od was transferred successfully.

* * *

The next day:

Waver Velvet was having a lecture on spiritual entities when an unfamiliar tone is heard throughout the lecture hall. Many students who were unfamiliar with technology looked around for the strange tone, only for Waver to pull out his cell phone from his pockets.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" he answered, knowing that only one person that would call him through his phone.

"WAVER I DID IT!" A scream came from the phone, Waver almost dropped his phone from being startled while the class stares in curiosity.

"You did what? Oh, I see...congratulations then." A visible sign of relief appeared on his face as if a heavy burden has been lifted.

However, in the next moment, his body tensed up and his relieved face scrunched in fear.

"TRIMMAU DID WHAT?!" He screamed, the entire class flinched from his volume. Waver couldn't believe he installed such a stupid fucking function on Trimmau in his drunken stupor, he was only lucky that it was discovered now than in dire circumstances

"She wants to meet me now...? Damn it..." He resigned himself to his death; he deserved it after all. He ended the call and put his phone back to his pocket.

"Class is dismissed, I have to go meet my maker, Gray, make sure my will is followed." He walks out of the class slowly; trying to delay the inevitable, while his class looks on with confusion.


End file.
